Ponies of Banshee: The Tale of the Lost Rabbit
by ThunderSaddle
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and her friends are on a journey to find Fluttershy's lost rabbit. Their investigation leads them to a small town in a parallel universe: Banshee.
1. Chapter 1

Banshee, Pennsylvania

XX-XX-2014

His phone was ringing, which didn't fail to wake him up. He looked at the screen and saw: 'Incoming call: Kai Proctor'. As usual, Sheriff Hood didn't get up willingly. But that was part of his routine. He got up, got dressed and without much delay, got into his car. But as he was starting the engine, some mystical noise came out nowhere, which left him puzzled: what could this be? Sheriff Hood rushed to the bar. After all, maybe Sugar knew something…

He enters the room. "Hey. What are you up to?" Sugar said. "Some mystical noise just came out of nowhere. Do you happen to know anything?" Hood replied. Sugar nodded and pointed his finger at the other end of the room. "She said her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you, Twilight Sparkle. The name's Hood. Lucas Hood." he said, as he approached the fearful pony. "What exactly do you expect from us?"

"A friend of mine, Fluttershy, lost her precious little pet friend." said Twilight Sparkle. "My magical book led me to this dimension and town and especially to you. I have good reasons to think you've seen him. He's a rabbit and—"

Sheriff Hood took his gun and pointed it at Twilight Sparkle.

"HE SENT YOU, DIDN'T HE?" yelled Hood, angrily.

"Hey calm the fuck down man, it's just a motherfucking pony." Sugar said.

"Listen, I mean you no harm. I just want to find the rabbit. I'll take him home and everypony wins. Will you help me with this task?" said Twilight Sparkle.

"You'll take him home? Fuck yeah I'll help." said Hood.

The phone rang again.

"Mr. Proctor. What do you want?" said Hood.

"What do I want? Oh, nothing." said Proctor. "I just wanted to inform you there was going to be a little extra in the meat production today."

"What do you mean?" asked Hood.

"I have two ponies here who claim to know you. But certainly not your usual kind of pony. Those ones talk, they have magical powers and wings and shit. That's some hardcore fancy quality meat." said Proctor.

"Fuck!" said Hood, as he looked at Twilight Sparkle. "You didn't come here alone, did you?"

"How do you know?" said Twilight Sparkle, worried. "My five best friends went with me, but you see, we came from another dimension, so they are most likely scattered around here."

"Well, I just found two of them." said Hood.


	2. Chapter 2

After a tumultuous drive, Hood finally arrived at Proctor's meat production factory, accompanied by Twilight Sparkle. Proctor was standing here, shirtless, as he was tying down the helpless ponies to meat hooks, leaving them hanging upside down over the floor.

"You are mine, now. You will make my success." Proctor said, as Burton was engaging the meat tenderizer device.

Hood and Twilight entered the room.

"Pinkie Pie! Fluttershy!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. Neither ponies could talk, as their mouths were covered with a scarf.

"Listen, Proctor…" said Hood. "I know you are mad at me for what I did, but these ponies have nothing to do with this. You leave them out of this, or—"

"Or what, Sheriff?" Proctor inquired, as he was raising his eyebrows in a suspicious fashion. "You're gonna arrest me for pony slaughtering? In case you didn't notice, this is a slaughterhouse. Now get the fuck out of here and let me do my fucking job."

Hood smiled out of frustration and rushed at Proctor, punching him in the face. He was briefly stopped by Burton, who managed to immobilize him at the ground.

Hood was down and didn't try to get up. He started to laugh in an uncontrolled manner, knowing he was defenseless. Twilight Sparkle stood here, looking at the horror, not knowing what to do.

"That pony of yours. You will leave it here for me." said Proctor, while wiping the blood coming out of his nose.

As everything seemed lost, a loud noise was heard. It was coming from the ceiling. Two new ponies jumped out of a skylight, joining the party. Fragments of glass were flying around them as they landed graciously on the floor.

"Hey everyone! You missed me?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Howdy, y'all!" said Applejack.

"Rainbow Dash! Applejack! There you are!" said Twilight Sparkle.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" said Proctor, excited like never before. "Burton, the meat tenderizer, quick!"

"I don't know whatcha talkin' 'bout sir, but you sure don't look like somepony we can trust." Applejack said. She looked at Proctor's back and saw his Jesus tattoo. "What kind of cutie mark is that, anyway?"

Rainbow Dash kicked Proctor in his parts while Applejack catched Burton with her rope and tied them both on a pillar. They were unable to move, and Hood and Twilight Sparkle freed Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"Excuse me sir, were you planning to turn us into food?" inquired Fluttershy. "Because it is not very nice…"

"Food?" said Pinkie Pie. "You mean he was trying to— I mean you were trying to eat us? But we're ponies! I mean that's crazy! How's that even possible that you turn us ponies into food? We're not edible— oh, unless you wanted us to cook for you, if that's what you mean. Okay now I get it— or do I? Cause I—"

"THE MEAT'S TOO LOUD!" shouted Proctor, as he was cringing in pain. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"We ain't gonna take more of your time anyway. We outta here. Nice day, mister." said Applejack.

"NO! The meat's RUNNING AWAY! You're gonna pay for this, Hood!" yelled Proctor, enraged.

"Too bad I'm broke." Hood replied.

They left the room and everything went silent for a moment.

"Now wait a second. Where's Rarity at?" said Applejack.


End file.
